


(would i like you?) if we were the last two people in this bitter world

by angelsigil



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 'last two people' ideas sounded cool, M/M, RIP, later fluff, mingyu builds him up, slight angst, wonwoo was such a bitter person at first but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsigil/pseuds/angelsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mingyu paused all sniffling to look up into the burning dark eyes of the older boy crouched in front of him. they were filled with determination and ... affection?<br/>"it's just me and you against the world, mingyu. and we have to make the best of it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(would i like you?) if we were the last two people in this bitter world

**Author's Note:**

> here's a one shot away from my restaurant/club au hehe
> 
> "Imagine your OTP being the last people on earth."

No matter how much Wonwoo hated the world and wanted it to go away, he never would've thought it actually would have happened. Everything was empty. Everyone was g o n e.

He roamed the streets in the early morning, knocking on doors, shouting out to anyone who could hear him. Nothing. No responses. Just the echo of his voice off the empty e v e r y t h i n g.

So, here he was, sitting on the curb of an abandoned road, sobbing into his arms. His mother, father, little brother-! They were all gone. Not dead, he hoped, but they just...vanished into thin air? He had no idea how or why he happened, he just knew he was all alone.

Maybe all those times he yelled at his friends to leave him alone or for his family to stop bothering him finally caught up to him karma wise.

Sure, he had a very negative view on the world, but loneliness wasn't worth t h i s.

Dying alone wasn't worth a n y t h i n g.

Sniffling, Wonwoo wiped his eyes. He might as well take one last look around.

Somehow, he ended up in his high school. The highways were empty, and it was so haunting, even though the lights were on and everything seemed ready to start the day.

The day that will never return to normal. The day that will no longer include Wonwoo sleeping in class and getting yelled at by the teacher. The day that will no longer include his best friend shoving food in his mouth at lunchtime. The day that will no longer include the emo act and complaints.

Wonwoo wandered the empty halls, his footsteps leaving a very audible thump with each step. He hugged his arms, looking around every corner and down every hall, hoping to see someone there. His legs trembled and his eyebrows twitched in anticipation as he neared the usual meeting spot with his friends; a bench at the end of the hall.

Once he approached the bench, he squinted. A figure was knelt on the floor, upper body thrown helplessly over the bench. This caused Wonwoo to halt in his tracks in surprise. He blinked a couple of times, rubbing his eyes, hoping they weren't deceiving him. There really w a s someone over there! He would call out, if his voice wasn't trapped down the lump in his throat.

With his legs shaking more than ever, he forced his way, shuffling forward with hope that he won't end up toppling over. As he neared, he recognized the person by simply the looks from behind.

The long, lanky limbs and dull azure undercut couldn't be mistaken for the tall, annoying Kim MIngyu. He and Wonwoo were acquaintances, so to speak. Mingyu had the most obvious desire to annoy Wonwoo out of his m i n d and wouldn't hesitate to do so when given the chance. Wonwoo had found him a pest and grown to dislike him. Out of all people in the world, why was he stuck with h i m?

'No,' He scolded himself, 'This is your lucky escape. There is someone actually here!'

He stopped a few feet behind the male, and he could hear loud sobs that wracked the younger's body, making his tall frame shake violently. It was an agonizing sound, honestly. Sounded so lonely, so s a d.

He opened his mouth, ready to call out his name, until he got a earful of what was cried out between those wails.

His own name.

"Wonwoo...!" A pause, sniffle, another loud, hoarse wail, "Wonwoo...!!" 

This made the owner of the name tilt his head, curious to as why Mingyu was crying h i s name out of so many others so desperately.

"Mingyu, Kim Mingyu-!" He called out to him, reaching out with a hand. In an instant, the boy snapped up, turning his head to look at Wonwoo with wild eyes. 

Those usually brown eyes that were filled with laughter were now red and puffy and full of the upmost despair. His cheeks were trailing with line after line of tears that stained his tan cheeks red. The corners of his lips were pulled down in a permanent-seeking frown, bangs swept and stuck to his forehead. It was a heart-crushing sight. He looked like a lost and confused boy who only wanted that one person to make it all better.

And that one person was Wonwoo, apparently.

At the sight of the elder, though, he brightened up and relief washed over his features. He scrambled to his feet, touring over Wonwoo by a few inches. He ran over, looking so damn e x c i t e d and h a p p y that it made Wonwoo's heart clench.

"Hyung!" He croaked out, skidding to a stop right in front of him. The tears were still pouring, but Wonwoo figured they were good tears now. 

Without thinking, no matter how much he found Mingyu obnoxious as hell, he engulfed the male into a tight hug.

"It's okay, Mingyu." He assured him, as the younger male had began to pick up his crying and sniffling. Wonwoo was hesitant, but began to rub slow circles into Mingyu's upper back. "Do you know what's happening?"

"N-No..." Mingyu stuttered out, letting out a shaky sigh and keeping his arms wound around Wonwoo's neck, "I woke up this morning...a-and- my family was gone..."

"Why'd you come to the high school, then?" Wonwoo asked.

"Well, my family is usually gone in the morning," He took a moment to sigh, "so I decided to carry out my day. The streets were so empty, a-and I was getting a little scared. Only to find that the high school was empty itself-" 

He broke out crying once again. 

Wonwoo tried his best to hug the boy who was in obvious distress, but Mingyu had ripped away and stood there, covering his own face, trembling.

It was so weird to see the usually so bright, outgoing teenager so shaken up.

"Why were you calling out my name instead of your mother's?" Wonwoo blurted out the question he has been asking himself since he saw Mingyu, "I know I would have been calling out for my own mother."

The azure haired male looked over at him, having paused his crying. His expression didn't appear shocked or embarrassed at the question, but rather confident, which confused Wonwoo.

"My family...they don't really care for me. They were so caught up in their work and own marriage issues I think they forgot they had a son completely," He paused to gulp, "When they did pay attention to my life, they were always disappointed with the results. Therefore, making them not like me so much. In return, I came to dislike them as well." He shrugged.

Wonwoo's mouth hung open in slight awe. He had never taken Mingyu as the type of guy who was ignored. Sure, strict parents, but to be flat out forgotten? He felt his own body relax and he could feel the pity pooling into his eyes.

"My friends, I could have called out for one of them, but something told me they weren't coming back for me. I did have true friends, but...." He trailed off, shaking his head, "I know you don't like me much either, but I just wanted to call out for the one person I desired comfort from. Is that an issue?"

Wonwoo rose both eyebrows, in slight confusion. Mingyu, wanting comfort from him? He turned his body slightly, his foot sliding back. Mingyu took this as a sign of him trying to leave, so his hand immediately shot forward to grab Wonwoo's sleeve.

"I wasn't going anywhere." Wonwoo blinked, watching as Mingyu's face slowly contorted into a pained expression, as if Wonwoo walked away from him right now, he'd most likely die.

"I don't know what I did to m-make you not like me, but I l-love you so much!" Mingyu cried out of nowhere, sliding to the ground and curling in on himself.

Wonwoo's eyes widened, a light blush dusting his face. "Huh?!"

"You heard me," Mingyu's voice was low, "I'm so confused about a lot of things. I'm confused why there's no on in this damn world anymore, I'm confused if death is going to take me, I'm confused on why y o u ' r e the only one here! I just want to know what's happening..." He paused to sniffle and rub his bright red nose, "but I'm not confused about the feelings I had for you for a long time."

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows, sighing softly. This caused Mingyu to start bawling once more, covering his face with his hands. 

"Mingyu," Wonwoo said so softly, it surprised even himself.

Mingyu paused all sniffling to look up into the burning dark eyes of the older boy now crouched in front of him. They were filled with determination and...affection?

"It's just me and you against the world, Mingyu. And we have to make the best of it."

He watched the younger male shift anxiously, as if he wanted to attempt something but knew he couldn't. Instead, he was met with a smile through tears.

"Sounds like a plan, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i know it was rushed af but i lost the feel for it halfway through and i did want to finish it so


End file.
